Nemesis
Nemesis was created by www.inchaosinferno.deviantART.com 'Basic Information' *'Name': Nemesis *'Nick name': Nemie *'Age': 19 *'Race': Robot hedgehog *'Martial status': Single *'Occupation': Warrior/Guardian *'Alignment': Good *'Birthplace/Created': Final Fortress ( prior to its destruction in sonic heros ) 'Background Story' Nemesis was created by eggman as part of an experiment to give his robots such as metal sonic the ability to transform into a vehicle, the experiment was a success and nemesis was fully online, over the next several weeks eggman tasked nemesis with missions involving raids on resistance settlements and leading squads of lesser robots, it wasnt until his sixth raid of the year that he began to doubt eggmans motives, he saw robots taking away perants from there children, he tried to block away those thoughts as they might interfear with his mission. During the raid he took notice of a small child crying while being dragged away by a robot, Nemesis looked to see the childs mother and father been taken away, possibly to a grim fate. Nemesis stepped infront of the robot and ordered it to release the child, the robot refused so nemesis revealed his plasma blasters and blew the robot to pieces this is when he officially announced his switching of sides from now on he will fight eggman and his robots. Now in the presant day he still fights with the resistance wiping out any form of eggmans reign on all regions of mobius, he has made many friends who he wants to protect and many enemies he wants to crush for Nemesis his journey is just begining. 'Abilities/Weakness' One of nemesis key abilites is to transform into a vehicle over the years he has gathered a collection of parts which he can remove or add onto his body at any time a good example is for a land based mission he would add tank parts to himself and jet parts for air based missions. He also has a nack for been able to hack almost any form of computer but it would depend on the level of security. During his creation Nemesis had an experiment core installed which would gather up positive and negative chaos energy, if nemesis was to be in a hard to win fight he would change his core to either super core or dark core depending on the enemy or situation. He also posseses a wide array of hidden weapons some of which include: *Plasma blasters within his arm gauntlets *Compact plasma cannon within his chest *Minature missle system ( Jet mode wings only ) *Twin energy cannon ( Tank mode only ) *Small blade within his right arm gauntlet Nemesis has several weakpoints in his design the most obvious one is EMP this will shut down nemesis until reactivation, Ice is another key weakness for nemesis his joints will freeze which will leave him imobile and open for a finishing attack, intense heat will also effect nemesis his armour can withstand a large amount of heat until it begins to melt and damage his inner ciruits. 'Personality' Nemesis dispite been a machine can show emotion in the form of keyboard symbols in his eyes some of these emotions include: *Sad - : ( *Happy - =D *Love - <3 *Annoyed - ¬¬ *Angry - >=( *Confused - @_@ 'Facts' *Nemesis has a fear of flying through lightning storms. *He was origonally going to be just another metal hedgehog like metal sonic, then the transformers movie was announced thus the idea of him been able to transform was born. *He has next to no understanding of how a baby can grow up to an adult. *His look and name has made people attack nemesis before he can explain. *He often wonders in the summer why butterflys make him there home. Nemesis.png|Nemesis by Yeti-Child Dark nemesis.png|Dark Nemesis Riders Nemesis.jpg|Riders Nemesis Category:Robots